101 Ways to 'Come Out' to Your Friends
by DrPotterhead
Summary: Basically what the title implies. A series of one-shots featuring Harry (primarily) and all the different ways he 'comes out' - humour ensues. Features multiple pairings - HP/SS , HP/DM , HG/LL , HG/GW , HP/TR , HP/FW/GW etc etc etc They will all be Slash and FemSlash. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT
1. 1 Learning to Knock is a Virtue

Ron looked at is watch for the third time in the past five minutes. Mumbling to himself he shifted in his seat and looked out of the compartment window. The anxious boy shifted yet again and looked at his watch – not even noticing that only two minutes has passed.

As the ginger moved to check his watch yet again, Hermione yelled in frustration and slammed her book shut. Ron startled in his seat, looking at his girlfriend warily.

"By the _Gods _Ron! He will get here when he gets here! Stop checking your watch!" She ran a hand through her tamed curls; Ron had been fidgeting ever since the train had left the station.

"But he said he would be _five minutes! _It's been-" He checked his watch again, and it was only due to the fact that her parents were dentists that Hermione restrained herself from grinding her teeth "_two hours_!" That made her stop and think.

"Has it really been two hours? It certainly doesn't feel like it has been."

"Well of course you wouldn't notice! You've had your nose stuck in Hogwarts: A History ever since we left!" Deciding to ignore the jibe Hermione pondered this fact.

It was true that Harry had said he would only be five or so minutes – that he had something to take care of then he would come and join them in the compartment. If it really had been two hours then it would probably be a good idea to look for him.

Though the war was over and almost all threat was gone, that didn't deter from the fact that there were a lot of Slytherins that blamed Harry for the demise of their Lord, families and friends. If he really had been as gone as Ron had stated, then knowing Harry, he had probably gotten mixed up in something.

She sighed and placed her book to the side "Do you want to go and look for him?" she snapped.

"Well-uh-I suppose if you think it's a good idea. I mean he could be ok…" Hermione wasn't a fool and she could recognise the barley hidden trepidation in his voice.

"Oh come on then, he's probably gotten himself mixed up in something. We better go rescue him."

Not long after the couple had left the compartment they came across a group of familiar faces making their way towards them. Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus were laughing joyfully amongst themselves as they walked, stopping as they came up to the duo.

"Hey lovebirds!" Seamus had taken to calling the two such when on one unfortunate eve he had walked in on the couple in the Prefects bathroom. "We were just about to come and see you. We figured that we should spend our last train ride together."

Neville looked over Ron and Hermione's shoulder "Where's Harry?"

"Yeah! Where is the speccy git! He can't miss out on our last train ride!" Seamus laughed.

"We haven't seen him since we got on the train."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

Ron shrugged his shoulders "The minute we got to our compartment he went all weird and said that he had something to go and take care of and that he would be back in five…that was two hours ago."

"The Nargles probably hid one of his shoes. We should keep an eye out for it." Luna's dreamy suggestion was immediately ignored.

"We were about to go and look for him, would you mind coming and helping us? Just in case he is in trouble I would really rather we have some help." Hermione smiled as her friends all nodded and murmured their agreement to help.

"We should probably keep an eye out for Snape though, he was doing the rounds earlier and I haven't seen him for a good hour. That probably means he's due for another round anytime now." As Dean spoke Neville paled. Even after a war filled with bloodshed and pain, the Potions Master scared him to no end.

"Come on, let's find Harry before Snape eats him alive." Ron led the group down the corridor of the hurtling train mumbling to himself "Why they elected Snape for train patrol I will never understand."

It had been another solid hour and the group were about to give up their search so that they could head back to their compartment and wait for Harry to find them there, when they heard a voice that was distinctly Harry. It emanated from the end compartment; the teachers compartment.

The group froze a few paces away from the door; all wondering that horrible fate had befallen their friend for him to end up in the teacher's compartment.

"No. Way." Ron breathed

"Well that's it." Seamus threw up his hands "Harry's dead. We might as well go back to the compartment before he comes out to drain his next victim."

Dean sighed "I thought we already agreed on the fact that Snape can't be a vampire. Remember that one time he walked in on our herbology class – _midday_ – and collected some plants from Professor Sprout before buggering off?"

"Sunstones mate, sunstones." Seamus said conspiringly as he tapped his nose.

"Oh I don't think Harry and Professor Snape are fighting. They get along quite well you know." Luna's declaration made the group turn and stare at the dreamy eyed blonde.

"You can't be serious Luna! They _hate _each other!" Ron exclaimed with everyone nodding in agreement; Hermione however just paused, her brows pinching together in though as she looked at Luna.

"Hate is a very strong word Ron."

"One that applies!"

"Alright enough!" Hermione's voice broke through their argument "The Professor won't do anything to Harry, after all he is a teacher. So let's just leave. Harry will be fine." Even Hermione didn't miss the doubt in her own voice.

"You forget the fact that he isn't a teacher anymore, he retired this year. He can do whatever the bloody hell he wants now."

"Don't be silly Seamus, the Professor is smart enough to know that if any harm comes to Harry there will be hell to pay."

"I've got an idea." All turned to Neville who was standing as far away from the compartment door as possible. "I've got some left over extendable-ears from George, why don't we just listen for a few minutes to see if he is alright and then we can leave."

"Well, well, well Neville, I see dating George does come with its perks." Seamus' wolfy grin sent a burgundy blush racing up the young teens face.

"Do you really thinks it's a good idea to eavesdrop on Professor Snape of all people?"

Seamus turned to Hermione "Neville's got a good idea Hermione, we gotta check if Harry is ok." A malicious grin spread across his face "And to think, this may be the last chance we ever get to listen in on the old bat. It must be fate for him to forget a silencing charm on our last train ride!"

Hermione sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she rolled her head "I know I'm going to regret this, but alright." The group whooped for joy and Hermione hissed "_But we need to be quiet!_"

After a few privacy charms to keep prying eyes away, a sticking charm was used to attach the ear to the door. The group retreated back into the empty compartment next to the teacher's carriage where Harry was being held. The group silently thanked the gods that this one carriage was empty; no one was stupid enough to take the compartment right next door to Snape's in fear of his wrath.

Once they were all seated, the anxious group of friends activated the extendable ears and waited. There was silence for a few minutes, only broken by the shuffling of large robes.

"You sure Harry's in there?" Neville whispered.

"Yes Harry's in there, it was defiantly his voice we heard."

After a few more minutes of silence they were almost tempted to leave, Seamus had in fact gotten up to leave, until a deep throaty chuckle crackled through the air.

_"Don't look at me like that boy, I told you if you misbehaved you would be punished." _

The group looked at each other with wide eyes and Seamus launched himself back into his seat next to Dean. They all leaned in closer to the ear that lay on the table in front of them.

Another chuckle.

_"What nothing to say?" _Snape sighed happily "_Silencing charms are a godsend aren't they?" _

More looks were shared between the group, but before they could say anything the voice continued.

_"You always did shirk off your detentions as much as you could, but I'm afraid this time you woun't be able to get out of this; and I have a feeling that you won't want to." _

The sound of footsteps crackled through the ear, slow, steady and methodical. It sounded like Snape was pacing his way around Harry.

"_Now if you promise to be a good boy I can always take off the charm…I do love to hear you scream." _

At this Ron jumped for the door. Hermione, however, caught his wrist. Shaking her head at him slowly, she pulled him back down into his chair. "Something isn't right, let's listen for a bit more."

"_Not matter how much you nod your ridiculous head you impertinent child, I will remove the charm only when I so wish." _There was a shuffling noise and then silence "_Now sit." _More shuffling ensued, accompanied by a chuckle "_I see that your final year has paid off Potter, you've finally learnt how to follow an instruction. Now you know what to do." _

Minutes passed and the only sound that could be heard – once again – was the shuffling of robes and the odd grunt. Then all of a sudden a high pitched whimpered filled the air of the carriage. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that the silencing charm had been removed.

"_Much better," _it sounded as if he was speaking through gritted teeth "_it appears that even a dunderhead like yourself can understand that hard work is rewarded." _There was a grunt, and a thud; almost as if someone had banged their head against the wall. Following this, Harry's whimpering loudened and morphed into a pained sort of moan.

"_I would have started doing this _years _ago if I knew you would respond in such an…applicable manner."_

Harry laughed, through it sounded strained "_Even you're not that sick" _The sharp crack of flesh on flesh resounded through the air, making Harry gasp and whimper.

"_Though that may be true that is not cause for impertinence." _The seat of the chair creaked and a soft voice spoke. It was so quiet that even with the extendable ears the group could not hear what was being said.

Another chuckle rang loud, startling the group. "_You always surprise me…Potter. When I think…that there's no more about…you that could...surprise me…you prove me _wrong." Snape's words was definitely strained, his voice lower and his words punctured by grunts. "_Your little friends have been listening in for quite a while now," _They gasped, they had not realised that Snape had known they were there "_do you think they are planning your rescue?" _There was another sharp crack, a deep moan following it. "_Do you want them to see you like this? Do you want them to _save _you?" _He said the word 'save' like it was a ridiculous thing, almost as if he couldn't even comprehend why Harry would want to be saved.

"_No." _The word was slow and drawn out "_Don't…need to…" _The rest of what Harry was saying was cut of sharply, it sounded as if someone had covered his mouth.

"_Good boy…now…scream for me." _

Ron jumped up, his face covered in a blanket of fury. "That's IT! HARRY I'M COMING!" Ron bolted out of the carriage followed closely by his friends until only Luna and Hermione were left, trailing cautiously behind them.

Luna turned to Hermione "I don't think it's a good idea to disturb them." Hermione quirked a brow at the girl, looking at the boys out of the corner of her eye as they tried to blast open the door – Snape may have forgotten a silencing charm, but it appeared that he had remembered a locking one.

"What do you mean?" Hermione queried as she pushed the boys out of the way so that she could open the doors.

"I wouldn't want to ruin their afterglow; it is such a wonderful thing." She spoke as Hermione chanted the spell. Before she could ask what Luna meant, a sharp scream pierced the air just as the door swung open.

The room was magically bigger on the inside, similar to the tent the trio had used on their search for the Horcruxs. The room was about the size of the Gryffindor common room. There were a few chairs, an ottoman and a couch. Over in the corner was a small kitchen area to prepare drinks and the like.

The back of the compartment was adorned with a wide window that showed the hills hurtling past them. The curtain framing it was a soft cream, with a rope of all the Hogwarts colours holding it in place, its rustling tassels golden in colour.

However this was not what caught the groups' eye. It was the writhing bodies on the couch. It was like a train wreck, they could not look away.

Snape, donned in only a Gryffindor tie and black pants lay back on the couch. His hair matted to his skin with sweat and his face screwed up in ecstasy. His knees were bent slightly and his hands were gripping the waist of the teen atop of him.

Harry straddled Snape. His jeans tossed haphazardly on the ground and his white shirt handing open. His arms were stretched out behind him, holding onto the man's thighs as to support himself. With his back arched, his head was tilted backwards and his eyes wide open as he screamed silently.

Harry gasped and sagged down onto the Potion Masters chest, seemingly still unaware of his audience. After resting his head in the crook of Snape's neck for a few minutes, he raised his head to see that the dark man still had his eyes shut and was trying to even out his ragged breath.

He smiled softly and brought a sweaty hand up to brush the lank hair out of his face. His onyx eyes snapped open and they stared at each other. Harry's hand slid further back until his fingers was buried in the hair on the side of his head.

Snape's hand mirrored his as he pulled Harry's face down to his, their lips locking. They kissed gently for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together, eyes both shut.

The silence was broken was Snape chuckled softly. Harry raised his head and looked at him "What's so funny Severus?"

He inclined his head towards the doorway "The cavalry has arrived."

Harry bolted upright, his head snapping towards the doorway. He squinted, trying to make out the blurs. Snape sighed and handed Harry his glasses from where they had been wedged into the side of the couch.

Harry muttered his thanks as he slid the glasses onto his face. If he had been in any other situation he would have found the looks on his friend faces comical.

Neville eyes were flickering back and forwards between Harry and Snape, his face stark white. Luna and Seamus wore similar expressions, while Luna was smiling softly, her eyes alit with understanding and acceptance, while Seamus was grinning like a madman, eyeing both Snape and Harry with a bit more hunger than one would have expected. Dean was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but at the couch, choosing to let his eyes rest on a shoe that had managed to make its way half way across the room. Hermione was gaping, confusion written all over her face. It was not often that she didn't pick up on these things earlier than this.

However the second Harry made eye contact with Ron, Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped into a dead feint.

Harry groaned as he pulled his white shirt tightly around his chest, trying to maintain some dignity by hiding his sticky chest "You could have just knocked."


	2. 2 Big Bad Wolf

"Did you hear?"

"They're coming out tonight!"

"He said he's bringing her!"

"At the ball!"

"Potter is finally going to tell us."

"You mean he's going to tell us who she is tonight?"

Harry ignored the barely whispered conversations as he walked down the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

At the start of his eighth year, there had almost been an uprising when half way through the opening feast Lavender Brown – who at the time had been sitting across and two seats down from Harry – had noticed the gleaming silver ring on his finger.

When it had further been revealed that it was not only an engagement ring, but an eternity ring, it had almost caused an uproar. For in the wizarding community, to give one an engagement ring was on the same level as a bonding ceremony. When eternity rings were exchanged it was not just a promise of a life together; the exchanging of eternity rings between two magical folk not only symbolised their love, but it tied their two magics together for life, making it impossible for either person to ever have another partner.

It was not only a promise of an eternity, but fidelity.

When Harry had remained studiously tight lipped about his secret partner, the Daily Prophet had immediately jumped on the story of Harry Potter and his secret lover. Rita Skeeter had lived up to her vicious name and slandered The-Boy-Who-Lived like she never had before. She claimed that Harry was simply crying out for attention, due to the fact that now that the war was over he seemed to think that he was not getting enough attention. When this did not seem to be enough to satisfy her, she claimed that it was a blatant disregard of ancient Pureblood rituals.

However the articles did not faze The-Boy-Who-Lived, he treated these articles like he had every other – by ignoring them and the hype that followed; but only to a certain extent.

What differed this time was that he did not take the insult lying down. Not only did Harry write a letter of complaint to the Daily Prophet and a response to Rita's article in a perfectly suitable and articulate manner – but with no less spite than she had used towards him – but he had Rita Skeeter sued for invasion privacy.

It was with no little satisfaction that Harry Potter saw Rita Skeeter finally fired from the Daily Prophet.

When word had gotten out that the infamous Harry had invited his secret paramour to the ball on the 2nd of May – to commemorate the fall of the Dark Lord – The school had become anxious, unable to handle their curiosity any longer. Students ran the halls of the school, their minds turbulent with the ever present question – Just who was Harry Potter taking to the Ball?

Harry looked upon his reflection in the mirror, with an appraising eye.

"Well, well, well. You, gorgeous, clean up nicely; finally managed to tame your hair love." The mirror winked at him "He's going to have trouble keeping it in his pants tonight."

Harry blushed primly and lightly smacked the side of the mirror "Shut up you."

He had grown out his hair, a little longer than it had been in his fourth year, just touching the tips of his shoulders in layers so that it fell in soft black waves rather than its unruly curls. Feeling somewhat rebellious, he had lightly outlined his eyes in soft, black kohl. Making his sparkling, jade greens eyes more vibrant than usual; it was moments like these that he was glad he had taken the opportunity to go and get his eyes fixed.

He was wearing a dark green, almost black open robe, trimmed with black. His open robes revealed a tailor made vest of the same green with black trimmings, it sat over the top of a white dress shirt with the first three buttons open, showing a tantalising space of tanned, golden flesh.

His thighs were framed with black leather pants. Now he knew they were not strictly wizarding apparel, but he knew a certain someone liked the way he looked in them and he was dressing to impress.

On his feet he wore the black dragon hide boots the Weasly's had all pooled in to buy for him for his eighteenth birthday. Charlie had gone to the trouble of collecting the skins from the shredding dragons, and with the money from his family, he had gone and had the shoes tailor made for Harry.

Harry personally thought he never looked better, though he could not tear his eyes away from the gleaming ring on his finger. Just looking at it filled him with love and pride; happy that he could finally show off his new lover.

While both he and his lover valued their privacy, they had both agreed on coming out with a 'big bang' before locking themselves away from prying eyes.

It was obvious to Harry that to do so one would have to arrive fashionably late and make an entrance; and making an entrance was one thing Harry Potter was sure that he could do.

Hermione and Ron had left for the ball a good fifteen minutes ago, unwilling to wait for him any longer – and that was just what he had wanted. He wanted to surprise everyone, there was only one person who knew who his fiancé was and Harry was sure he would surprise them too.

As Harry stood outside of the doors to the great hall, the music blasting through the oak and into his ears, he couldn't help but second guess himself.

He knew how much his lover hated being put on the spot – detested it in fact. And even though they had begrudgingly agreed at this display of affection, Harry couldn't help but to stop and think about what these actions would mean for them.

That was not to say that Harry had not already thought about this, he had. In fact both he and his partner had spent a discernable amount of time weighing the pros and cons of an act such as this. They had both decided it was to be in their best interests for them to come out to the public.

No matter how much either of them may regret it afterwards.

Two eyelids slid shut slowly as Harry took slow, deep and measured breaths in preparation for what he was about to do. Harry opened his eyes and braced himself, placing his open palms on the twos doors of the Great Hall.

Focusing on his magical core, that bright ball of energy within his chest, Harry let his magic trickle into his hands, giving him that extra bit of strength. Swinging open the doors with a mighty push, Harry stepped inside the decadently decorated hall.

While the music still rang loud, the joyous laughter and loud conversations halted to a dull roar, hushed and hurried whispers spreading through the hall faster than the wind itself.

With his head held high, Harry walked forwards along the edge of the Great Hall, skirting along the edges of the dance floor. He let his eyes wander in search of his friends.

While the hall was not as magnificent as it had been in his fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament, it was by no means plain. The Aurora Borealis lights danced above the students heads, lighting up the space in an ethereal glow.

Small little firefly-like globes fluttered over and through the dance floor, lighting up the dancers as they twirled. Ivy lined the walls, its vines crawling each and every way. Even more glowing orbs sat upon the spindly leaves that traced the walls. The hall was truly beautiful, even in its simplicity.

Ignoring the heated whispers around him, Harry made his way over to a small group of people at edge of the dance floor, just off to the side of the food tables. He couldn't help but let a slow smile creep up onto his face when he saw his friends, they all looked stunning.

Hermione and Ron were arm and arm in matching colours – Ron was forever thankful that Hermione had bought him dress robes for his birthday as he thought he would never be able to handle wearing his old robes anymore. Hermione wore a stunning silver dress with blue embroidery reminiscent of her periwinkle blue dress from fourth year. Ron wore a matching snow-blue robe; it highlighted the soft blue in his eyes beautifully.

Dean and Seamus were standing together, Dean with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist; his chocolate cheek rest gently against the soft snow of Seamus'. They both wore traditional black and white dress robes, excelling in their classical elegance.

The handsome stud that was now Neville stood blushing with a girl on each arm; Ron was still to get used to the idea that Neville was not only dating his sister but Luna as well. Harry couldn't help but internally laugh at the thought of Ron's face when he learned out who Harry's fiancé was.

Neville wore an open soft brown robe with a dark green dress shirt, clearly representing his passion for plants. The triad had obviously coordinated their outfits as both girls had flowers and vines entwined into their braids. The girls wore fae like dresses, with long sleeves and flowing skirts. They both had a plunging neckline that bordered on indecent. Luna's dress was a soft yellow in colour with golden sparkles flecking the hem and Ginny's was a pale green with silver sparkles.

It was moments like these that made Harry glad that he had survived the war, that he had survived to see the accomplished and beautiful people his friends had become.

"Wow." Hermione unhooked her arm from Ron's and met the blushing boy halfway to the group "The kohl really does make a difference doesn't it?"

Harry blushed an even more violent crimson and scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I guess so." His shy smile turned into a smirk at the flicker of a thought "I know a certain someone likes it when I wear it."

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow as they walked to the group "And are we finally going to find out who this secret someone is?"

"Yeah Mate! I still can't believe you got engaged and won't even tell us who it is." Ron shook his head "Mom is still throwing a fit over the fact that you didn't even tell her you were dating someone. I mean I don't see why you won't tell anyone who it is, I doubt it's anyone that bad!"

"It's not like I haven't told _anyone_!" Harry protested. Dean and Seamus snorted at the poor protest.

"Name one person you've told." Ginny challenged with a smile.

"Me." A deep, rough voice chuckled softly from behind Harry. He spun around to see his DADA Professor – Remus. He was wearing his better brown dress robes. His hair had grown out and was tied into a lose ponytail, free strands framing his face. His soft brown eyes and smile looked gentle; to the oblivious observer one could hardly tell that within that gentle soul of a man a beast far more ferocious lay dormant – or at least until the full moon.

"WHAT?" The group collectively screeched, catching the attention of more than a few students.

Remus chuckled as Harry shushed the group "Well I guess technically I wasn't told, I found out."

"What do you mean?" Neville enquired. The group all shared a look when Remus outright laughed and Harry went scarlet.

Seamus grinned lasciviously "Oh please tell me you caught them going at it in the astronomy tower."

"It's too cold in the astronomy tower, kills the afterglow." Harry let his mouth run before his mind could catch up. When he realised exactly what he had said he went scarlet and averted his eyes – it seemed that Harry's face would be remaining scarlet for the rest of the night.

"You mean you…" Ginny didn't even need to vocalise the rest of the question when the answer was so apparent on Harry's face. Ron simply grinned and slapped Harry on the back.

"You went at it in the astronomy tower?! Didn't think you had in it you mate – never pictured you as the type a guy."

Harry scowled "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron back-pedaled "Uhh…No mate, that's uh, not what I meant. What I meant was…um."

"What I think Ron meant was that he always pictured to be the type of _respectable _person that would take a woman to a bed – and on school ground too Harry!" Hermione didn't bother to hide her disapproval.

"Oh lay off 'Mione, it's not like you haven't done it at school." You could tell by the look on her face that Hermione was barely restraining herself from hitting her boyfriend, and that it was obvious that restraint wasn't going to last for long.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and pretend I didn't hear that." Remus said, giving Ron a pitying glance as he shrivelled under his girlfriend's glare.

"So how did you find out Professor?" Dean asked, barely containing his laughter as he looked at the redhead facing nothing less than a woman scorned.

Remus just smirked and tapped his nose "Werewolves have a heightened sense of smell; Harry couldn't have hid it from me if he tried."

"Their auras match." Neville turned to look at the girl leaning into his right side. She looked up at him and smiled dreamily "They really are quite good for each other; they can hardly keep their eyes off of each other – especially in Potions." (It's a combination of all four houses in the Advanced Potions Class.)

Harry went stark pale as he looked at Luna. He looked at Remus and he simply raised his hands and shook his head. "Luna," Harry started gently "do you know who I'm engaged to?"

"Oh yes, and you needn't worry Harry, neither I or the Nargles will tell anyone." She sighed and looked off to the side to stare at a patch on blank wall "Though I won't have to after tonight, am I right Harry?"

Before Harry – or anyone else for that matter – could respond, Lavender Brown walked up to Harry dressed up in a more than inappropriate red halter dress. "Hello Harry," She had tried to speak in a low, husky, seductive voice, but it came out sounding harsh as if she had a cold "I was wondering if you could spare me a danced before you go and get yourself hitched." She pressed herself up to Harry's side, deliberately pulling his arm between her cleavage. She didn't seem to notice the disgust apparent in his face.

Harry shrugged her off – none to gently "Sorry Lavender," Harry raised his voice so that all that were listening would be able to hear him with ease, and that just happened to be the whole hall "there is only one person I'm going to be dancing with tonight and I will only dance with them if they come and ask me." He glared around the hall "I will _not _out my fiancé to satisfy your curiosity."

After giving the people occupying the hall a decent glare, Harry turned back to his group as he raked his hand down his face. When he noticed that Lavender had not yet left he sighed "Go away Lavender."

Her bottom lip stuck out ridiculously "So you're not going to dance with me?"

"No."

As Lavender walked away Hermione gave him a look "That was a bit harsh."

"No it wasn't. The girl was draping herself over me and shoving my arm between those watermelons of hers. You'd think she'd know a taken man when she sees one." Harry shuddered and swiped at his arm, as if trying to wipe of any residue of Lavender that may have been left behind.

Ron laughed at his friend "If I didn't know you any better mate, I would say you found having a perfectly round chest pressed up against you gross." The group didn't even notice Remus' laughed as a voice piped up from behind the group.

"I would hope so."

The group spun around to see Severus Snape in all his foreboding manner. His long hair was slicked back in a Draco-esc fashion, drawing attention to his sharp cheekbones. His formal black robe was trimmed with a dark jade that matched his cravat and trimming on his black vest. His robe was halfway open so that you could see his white shirt and vest. Even his black boots shone with military precision.

If anyone – aside from Luna and Remus – had bothered to notice what the dark man was wearing, they would have come to the realisation that the Potions Master and Harry had dressed to the exact same colour scheme. In other words they matched – just as much as Hermione and Ron did.

Remus nodded politely to the other Professor "Severus."

"Wolf." He sneered.

Severus turned to Harry with the same sneer plastered upon his face; Harry just returned the look with a smile.

"Is there something you wanted?" Harry asked bluntly, before Hermione could reprimand him for speaking so harshly to a teacher Severus replied.

"You know bloody well what I want."

Harry just raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly, knowing that the whole hall was watching the altercation. Severus growled and clenched his fists.

"No matter how much you growl you're not going to get what you want if you don't ask for it."

"You do realise that you will sorely regret this in the morning." The snarl was more than obvious in the Potion Master's voice.

"I might be sore but I hardly think I'll regret it." Harry was thankful that Remus was the only one – aside from Severus – that understood the joke and he silently apologised to the cringing werewolf "Now are you going to hurry up and ask me."

The dark man cocked his head slightly to the side and raised a brow "You're actually going to make me ask aren't you?" his voice deceptively calm.

Harry nodded.

Severus just shut his eyes and ground his teeth as he slowly rolled his head in a full 360, cracking his vertebrae. He opened his eyes and glared at the smirking teen, who was obviously enjoying the moment as all of his friends quivered in fear as Harry toyed with the Potions Master.

"Harry, will you give your fiancé the pleasure of _one-fucking-dance_."

Harry couldn't tell whether Hermione's gasp was directed at the fact was Severus was his fiancé or the fact that she had heard a teacher that she respected swear. However the answer was much more obvious for everyone else, as the entirety of the hall entered a stunned silence.

Harry gave Severus one of those smiles that gave him butterflies – though the Potion Master would never admit to that. "All you had to do was ask Severus – but I want you to put it on."

Seeing no point in arguing any further and creating an even bigger scene he complied. Sighing, Severus popped open the first two buttons of his shirt and reached inside; Ron gave his girlfriend an incredulous look when she blushed at the pale space of flesh revealed under the Professors shirt.

He pulled out a ring that matched Harry's and slipped it off of its chain, quickly buttoning up his shirt while he was at it. However, before he could slip the ring onto his finger, Harry plucked it from his grasp. After giving his fiancé a calculated look, Severus figured out what Harry was aiming at and held out his left hand.

Holding the large potions stained hand in his own Quidditch stained hand, Harry gently slipped the ring onto his finger and smiled.

"Are you quite done?" It wasn't hard to notice that fact that Severus' deep voice hardly held any of the usual spite that it normally possessed.

"For the moment," Harry nodded towards their still linked hands "I believe you asked for this dance."

Severus turned and sneered at the instruments that hovered where the head table normally sat, currently playing Magic Works by The Weird Sisters. "Not this song." With a flick of his wand, the music morphed into a soft waltz.

Harry raised a brow "A waltz Sev'rus?" He snorted and bumped Severus' shoulder "Why Severus, what a romantic you are."

"All the better too woo you with my dear." Seamus and Hermione looked at the Potions Master with wide eyes as Remus outright laughed; the purebloods of the group just looked on with confused expressions.

"You know Severus, generally people classify _me _as the Big Bad Wolf." Remus chuckled

"Ignoring your _furry little problem _Lupin, I think I would be entirely more suitable to gobbling up," he looked down at Harry with a smirk "Little Red Riding Hood here, than you."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to control her laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation; Seamus wasn't coping much better either.

"If you hurt him I'll just have to go and get my axe." Remus said in all mock seriousness. However Severus noticed the gleam in his eye that meant no matter the jest, Remus meant what he said.

Severus gave a slight incline of his head to the werewolf, making sure that no one else was witness to it. "Are you trying to tell me that the Woodsman is letting the wolf have his way with Little Red?"

Remus laughed again, his deep voice loud and clear "That's exactly what I'm saying. Now I suggest you go and give Harry that dance, before he turns an even darker shade of red."

Harry was standing as close as he could to Severus without physically touching him. His face was a deep crimson and his head was buried into his chest, as if he was trying to crawl in on himself.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and used the other to lift his chin, raising his blushing face. "Come Little Red, come have a dance with your big bad wolf."

As Severus led a scarlet Harry away, a pale face Ron turned to the group "What just happened?"

"I have no freaking clue – but Harry totally shagged Snape in the Astronomy Tower!" Seamus grinned.


	3. 3 Three's hardly a crowd

The Gryffindor common room collectively jumped as Ginny Weasly stormed into the room with tears streaming down her face, the door banging behind her. Only seconds passed before the door slammed open again and Harry came rushing in. His hair was mussed and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were bruised and wet – it was no guess what he had been doing.

His shirt was half open and what buttons were done up were in the wrong holes, as if they had been done up in haste. His red and gold tie was untied and hanging loose around his neck.

Harry's pants hung low on his hips, revealing a hipbone; his belt was open as well. He looked utterly debauched.

"Ginny! It wasn't what it looked like!"

The redhead girl spun around on her heel, her eyes streaming tears and her face screaming murder "It was _exactly _what it looked like Harry James Potter, don't give me that crap!" she took a menacing step forward "How could you do this to me?"

"How could _I _do this to _you_?" Harry shouted "I didn't do _anything _to you!"

"I bloody well _saw _that much!"

Harry through his hands into the air and cried out in frustration "I don't get what your problem is Gin, you're acting like I cheated on you!"

"You knew how I felt! You knew exactly how I felt about you Harry! And you go and do that!"

"It's not like I asked you to walk in on me!" Harry shouted back. In all honestly Harry felt intensely guilty about Ginny finding out about them, especially like that. He had made it clear to Ginny that he didn't want a relationship with her, but that didn't seem to deter her feelings.

"You were in the bloody Quidditch Shed Harry, it wasn't exactly private!"

"I can do whatever I want, with whoever I want, bloody well _wherever _I want Ginny! It's none of your concern!"

In anger, Ginny picked a pillow up off the couch that was sitting next to a quivering first year and threw it at Harry, it hitting him squarely in the face "It bloody well is my concern Harry! I love you! How could you do this to me?"

"What is your problem?" Harry screeched as he rubbed his face where the pillow hit "You're not my girlfriend. I told you how I felt about you Gin, so why are you acting like this?"

"Because you told me you _loved me_!"

"LIKE A SISTER!" Harry yelled, startling the other occupants of the room. He was pacing back and forth and as he walked he finally bothered to notice exactly who was privy to this fight.

There were a few nameless students dotting the room. Dean and Seamus were sitting at the chess table staring blatantly. Percy was sitting at one of the study tables with a look of disgust on his face – know him he was probably upset that his study session had been interrupted. Neville was on the ottoman in front of the fire with an open herbology book on his lap. Hermione and Ron sat together on the love seat and it seemed Hermione was the only thing holding Ron in his seat.

"Merlin Ginny!" He sighed and raked a hand down his face, he really didn't want to do this here, but it would seem he really didn't have a choice "I care about you, I do. But I love you like a sister, like I love 'Mione. I don't know what else I can say to you."

"If you care about me and love me I don't see why you wouldn't date me!"

"It's because your Ron's _sister!_ I'm not going to date my best friend's sister! It would be wrong, a breach of our friendship! It –" Harry's words were cut off as he received a harsh slap across the face.

"Don't you say another word Harry James Potter! Don't you lie to me! That is not a reason! _THAT-IS-NOT-A-REASON!_" Harry winced as she shrieked at him "That is not a reason and you know it! So don't you dare use that reason!"

"But Gin, it is a _legitimate _reason, I –"

"DON'T!" she yelled "It is _not _a reason! If you truly believed that it was a reason you wouldn't have done what you did!"

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny sadly "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't want you to find out like that. I just – I didn't want…"

"What?" Her words were sharp and more than one person winced "You didn't want to admit it because you were afraid? Were you afraid of what people would think of you?" She laughed coldly "Good job Harry, I'm sure people are going to think so much better of you now."

The Gryffindor common room was silent; the air was hard with tension as onlookers held their breaths as they waited to find out exactly what The-Boy-Who-Lived was hiding from them.

"Go on Harry, why don't you tell them who I caught you with, I think we would all _love _to hear you admit to it out loud." She sneered.

As Harry looked upon her face all he could feel was sadness and guilt. Her face was pained and pinched. Her eyes were red and puffy and her tears had long stopped streaming as she let her anger get the better of her. Her hands were clenched in fists beside her, fingers curling into her robes.

"You caught me fucking in the shed Ginny. It wasn't you. Get over it. What I do isn't your business."

"YOU WEREN'T THE ONE DOING THE FUCKING HARRY!" More than a few gasps were let loose at this admission and all eyes swivelled to look a Harry, who was staring straight ahead at Ginny.

"So what?" Twin voices challenged from behind Harry. Harry swivelled around to see Fred and George standing behind him, both wearing looks of determination. It didn't occur to Harry that they had the same debauched look about them as Harry did, but the rest of the common room certainly did.

"No matter if Harry had been topping,"

"Or bottoming,"

"You still would have been upset."

"We love you Gin,"

"But you should have realised you were chasing a guy that flew for the wrong team."

"You should just admit to the fact that,"

"You're only upset because,"

"You spent so long chasing a gay guy,"

"With the wrong equipment."

Everyone was staring at Harry as the twins spoke, not quite able to comprehend the fact that Ginny had caught Harry bottoming to the Weasly twins. Harry tried in vain to contain his blush, to but no avail.

Ginny stared opened mouthed at her brothers for a few minutes before she shrieked and stormed out of the room, the portrait slamming behind her.

The room was silent, everyone unsure how to break the tense silence. As the adrenaline wore off Harry began to realise a few things:

1 – He was _incredibly_ sore. Taking two Weasly twins was a feat – especially when one took them both at the same time. Harry thought it a testament to Mrs Weasly's strength; if Arthur Weasly was anything like his sons; it wasn't hard to guess just how Molly was able to conceive seven children so easily.

2 – His pants were indecently low; hanging off of his hips and seconds away from slipping down. Harry quickly grabbed at his pants and held them up with a fist.

3 – There was more than one hickey visible on his body. The worst part was because he was holding up his pants, he couldn't properly close his shirt to hide them.

4 – His friends were all giving him mixed looks. They ranged from anger, shock, humour, pity and disgust. Harry cringed when he saw the latter expression on Percy's face.

"Well that was unpleasant wasn't it Gred?"

The respective twin nodded to his brother and sighed "Yes, it could have gone a lot better." Then he started to smile lasciviously "But I think I know a way to sweeten this sour mood."

"I think you're thinking what I am Gred."

"I think I am Forge." They shared one quick grin before they pounced on Harry. Harry shrieked as he was tackled to the ground.

The laughing twins jumped up, picking Harry up with them – one holding him up by the legs and the other by the arms. Before Harry could even realise what they had in mind, he was dragged off and up into the tower.

With a bang the doors to Harry's room shut behind them, the door locking. Leaving a room of stunned Gryffindor's in their wake.


	4. 4 A Consort Fit for a Lord

_To Lord Voldemort __nee Tom Marvelo Riddle__, Heir of Slytherin_

_It has been brought to my attention that for many years I have been misled. The old codger that is Dumble__fuck__dore is senile and thoroughly insane. He is hardly fit for the title that he possesses. Too long has he been manipulating and bending the minds of the young for his own benefits. It is long overdue for his reign to end._

_This is why I wish to implore your help. Someone with your talents and connections is certainly able to assist me – despite past __bloodshed__ confrontations. Personally I am willing to put the past behind us so that we may work together to remove an obstacle that lies in both of our paths. I do believe that this would be beneficial to us both – we would both have __Dumblefuck__ Dumbledore out of our way, leaving the road open for more…suitable guidance._

_All that I ask is that you meet with me, so that we may be able to discuss the finer details of a plan such as this. I will meet with you unaccompanied - no worries, if indeed you do come to accept my offer, I have a friend who can get me to you – Just us. If you do not like my proposal you can kill me. That is my promise to you._

_Yours Truly_

_Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Wouldn't-Die_

Voldemort looked up from the letter to gaze at the boy standing only a few feet from him. The boy looked every part the pureblood. His raven locks were slicked back in a Slytherin-esc manner, the ends curling up at the base of his neck. His black robes were cut to fit his lithe form, trimmed in silver.

His face was a mask, a mask so strong that not even the Dark Lord could break through it. The boys mind was untouchable, which was something completely inconceivable – his mind was supposed to be as open and as free as the wind on which his Gryffindor heart soars.

"Why should I believe you?" the poisonous hiss of the Dark Lord echoed through his chamber.

"Because you have nothing to lose." The red eyed man quirked a hairless eyebrow "Should you accept my offer you will gain many things."

"I do not need you to get what I want. You are a foolish boy, I can win the war without you. You cannot offer me anything I could possibly want."

"First of all, I am a man, not a boy. And if you truly believed that I could not offer you anything, I would not be standing before you. So there must be a reason that I am still breathing Tom."

Voldemort snarled and raised his wand, pointing it between Harry's eyes; he did not even flinch. "Do not call me by that name! The only reason you are still breathing boy is because I plan to make your last days filled with pain. A quick and easy death is too good for all you have put me through."

Harry sighed and sat back down in one of the office chairs, totally ignoring the wand that was trained on his position "Well then as a last request I ask that you hear me out," he smirked and looked directly into red glowing eyes "for old times' sake."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, his slitted eyes glowering at the smirking man. "Very well then, I am not so crass as to deny a man his last request. Go on then, humour me." His wand hung loosely in his long fingers, but by no means were his defences down.

"Well first of all, I'm close to Dumbledore. I can get you inside information, directly from the source."

The Dark Lord sneered "What do you think I have Severus for?"

Harry nodded in acceptance "True. But even you must know he withholds information from you." Red eyes narrowed.

"Severus is loyal to me; he tells me all."

The man snorted "Severus is loyal to nobody but himself. Not you, not Dumbledore. Severus simply does what suits him best; and at the moment, what suits him best is serving you."

Though he did not wish to believe it, something rang true with Harry's words; it was a feeling that Voldemort did not like in the least. He deemed that little bit of information worthy of further inquiry and filed it away in his mind for further use later.

"This is all just on your word boy. If this is all you have for me you are not making a good case for yourself."

Harry laughed coldly "I have only just begun Voldemort."

"You _will _show me respect boy or I will kill you where you stand!"

"No you won't, not if you want to torture me until the end of my days. We are equals and if I am not to call you by your birth name," the snake man hissed violently "and I _refuse _to bow down and call you 'Lord' than what else am I to call you."

A pale fist banged down on the desk, shaking its frame. "You are wasting my time boy! Stop stalling! Unless you have something of importance to tell me, than I suggest you just take yourself down to the dungeons!"

"What if I were to tell you that Dumbledore had not only planted one spy in your ranks, but two; both in your inner circle?"

That was something that made the Dark Lord freeze. Though it was highly improbable, it was still likely and something Voldemort was simply not willing to risk.

Having the identities of two spies revealed would certainly help his cause. He had been suspecting for a while that there was one spy in his ranks, but he would never have guessed there would be more than one gutsy enough to stand up to him; let alone two within his inner circle.

Being the heir of Slytherin, he knew to milk this boy for all he was worth. "The identities of two _supposed _spies might be enough to grant you a pain free death – but not much else. It will take a lot more than that to gain my allegiance Potter."

"How much the names of all those in the Order of the Phoenix and the passwords to each of the safe houses get me – _including _Headquarters?"

"That – accompanied by everything else – would grant you the honour of becoming one of my personal house elves." The Dark Lord grinned evilly "I have come across a rather interesting spell to strip a wizard of their magic and transform them into a squib-like house elf."

"What will a fool proof plan that would lead to the death of Dumbledore gain me?" The malicious, crooked smile on the man's face sent on odd shiver down the dark wizards spine – a shiver that he had not felt in many a year.

Voldemort lent forward with narrowed eyes and a small smirk, resting his chin on his hands. "You would retain your humanity and your magic. However your magic would be bound and you would be my…_personal _slave."

Harry leaned back in his chair, letting himself relax. A slow, small smile spread across his face and his legs spread slightly. The gesture could be deemed as one of relaxation, but the Dark Lord knew better. As impenetrable as his mask may be, his blown pupils left nothing to the imagination. "Though the concept of a personal slave is interesting, I do have other information that may just be beneficial to the both of us."

Though the Dark Lord had to admit his imagination was taking him some rather fascinating places; this both entirely enthralled and confused him. To feel this way about one's enemy was unheard of. However he couldn't bring himself to be repulsed at his frame of mind, the man was simply delicious.

"And I suppose you would be wanting compensation for this other information as well?"

"But of course."

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow "Why should I believe you."

"If you didn't believe even a slither of what I was saying then I would be dead, no?" The boy contradicted "Keep in mind you have nothing to lose."

"Then what, pray tell, is this other piece of information that could so drastically sway me."

Harry smiled and stood up. He walked lithely and smoothly up to the desk at which Voldemort sat. Due to Harry's small stature, when he reached the front of the desk, he was looking directly into the gleaming eyes of the mad man.

With what Voldemort could have sworn was a flirtatious smile, Harry leaned ever so slightly forward and whispered to the man "I can get you your old body back." Red eyes snapped fully open as the boy leaned closer, their noses almost touching "I can make you young again." Harry leaned even closer until his mouth was but a hairs breath away from Voldemort's pale ear "I can get you the Philosophers Stone."

Voldemort put his hands on the edge of his desk and pushed himself away from the man "The Philosophers Stone?"

Harry nodded, still leaning on the Dark Lords desk "The one and only."

"If you're lying to me boy I _will _kill you." He laced his words with power, letting his threatening aura and magic seep into his words. It was an understatement to say he was mearly surprised when Harry closed his eyes and shivered at his words.

"I would expect nothing else."

Voldemort eyed the young man before him. I wasn't a stretch to say he was a beauty.

Small and lithe in stature, but still managing to exude power and elegance, the young man was a gem. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Why are you proposing this Potter? I killed your parents in cold blood. I enjoyed it." He smiled as he recalled the memory, choosing to ignore the fact that had been the night of his untimely demise. "You are the most loyal of all Gryffindors, what could possibly possess you to turn to your back on your fellow followers of the light?"

"The lesser of two evils." The Dark Lord raised a hairless brow "It would seem that the Light isn't as loyal as they seem. Apparently it is my fault that you are not yet dead, my fault that Dumbledore no longer has time for anyone but himself and my fault that people are dying left right and centre. I am sick of people turning against me and writing my life out for me. _I _want to be the one in control for once; _I _want to be in command of my own life and not have to answer to the outrageous orders of a senile old man." The young man sneered "I want to show them that it is not a good idea to turn on The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Would-Be-Their-Saviour. I want to make them rue the very day they stole my freedom from me, to rue the day that they placed the so called 'fate' of the world on the shoulders of an eleven year old child." He growled and lent forward on the oak desk "I want _revenge_."

Voldemort was wide-eyed at the boy's display of darkness. He had not bore witness to the darkness that resided in the boy's heart before and it was utterly alluring to the man.

"Why give me the Philosophers Stone? Why not take it for yourself?"

Harry chuckled darkly and Voldemort's suspicions rose. "I never said I wouldn't use it for myself as well."

Voldemort stood up sharply and glared down on the young man "And what makes you think I would _let _you use the Philosophers Stone?"

"To be fair it is in _my _posession…which isn't to say I wouldn't let you use it." He added hastily as he caught sight of the venomous glare aimed at him "What I'm saying is, I would use it on the both of us." Before the outraged Dark Lord could question his meaning, Harry Potter slid sideways onto his desk, his legs hanging off of the edge. He leaned forward on his hands to get closer to the Dark Lord. "I am rather forward of your more…natural form."

"_Excuse me!_"

"What I'm saying is, I saw your form in the Diary all those years ago and it was rather…appealing."

It wasn't often that a Dark Lord that had seen as much as he had was stunned into silence, but this just so happened to be one of those times. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting Potter?"

Harry swung his legs over to the opposite side of the desk so that they encased the tall man between them and smiled malignantly "I think I am."

It was night in a Great Hall just like any other. The students and teachers were all assembled for dinner, chatting amicably amongst themselves. And as it had been for the past year, the sixth year Harry Potter sat alone at the Gryffindor table away from all of his classmates.

His fellow Gryffindors and the majority of the Hall looked upon the strangely happy young man with disdain. How dare he be happy while the rest of them lived in fear? If he lived up to his name the war would be over already.

And like every other night the students chose to voice their thoughts. Random voices sprung up from the hall at random intervals, shouting out their contempt for their 'saviour'.

It was one night that it did not bother Harry though. For it was tonight that all of his hard work would pay off. He looked at his pocket watch and grinned evilly. Only one more minute to go. Unfortunately the grin did not go unnoticed.

"What are you grinning abut faggot?" Nothing wiped the smile off of Harry's face like that derogatory word.

"You'll see Thomas, I have finally sorted everything out."

"Well you better have sorted out a way to finish this war like you should have years ago! If it weren't for you Seamus would still be alive." A cruel smile broke its way out on his face "Or better yet maybe you've figured out a way to rid yourself of that awful problem of yours."

"I'm _gay _Thomas, not sick."

"I'm pretty sure your sick Potter, you'd have to be sick to enjoy taking it up the arse."

"Shove it Weasly!" Harry snarled.

"Now Harry, calm down and stop taking your anger out on your friends. They are just trying to help you get better." Dumbledore called out from across the silent hall.

Harry looked at his watch and smiled. It was time.

Harry got up from his seat and started to make his way over to the Head table. "Fuck you old man." The room collectively gasped. "They haven't been my friends for almost a year now, but no worry, but will be of little matter in a short while."

The Head table was shocked into a stunned silence at his words, as was the rest of the hall. Taking advantage of the silence, Harry continued. "Did you know Albus that there is one major fault in the warding of this school? No? Well it's quite simple really. I have no idea why you overlooked it in the first place." He continued walking until he stood beside the resident Potions Master.

"I know you cannot apparate out of the school and if someone happened to be summoned via a certain mark they would have to leave the grounds of the school to get out. But did you know that if the summons was done under the wards of the school that would give every single Death Eater instant access to the school?"

Harry looked at the dark man sitting in the chair next to him "Your arm Severus." With an obedience that none would ever expect from the Potions Master, he held up his arm for the teenager and drew back his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark.

The students were too shocked to scream, so they just stared on in abject horror as none other than the Boy-Who-Lived pressed the tip of his wand into the writing Dark Man on Severus' arm, making his face contort in pain.

Within a manner of seconds the Great Hall was filled with not only the inner circle, but Voldemort himself. Students and teachers alike were shocked out of their horror and screams wracked the hall.

The recently immortalised Voldemort and Harry indulged themselves in the screams for a few moments before a sonorous was cast and Voldemort's voice was ringing out over the crowd "BE SILENT!" The screams stopped almost instantly as they realised who had voiced the command.

"My Death Eaters are not just positioned here but in strategic places all around the school, so I suggest you shut up and sit down and bare witness to the start of a new generation."

"Like HELL I'll do what you say you monster!" A brave – or idiotic – nameless student called out from the crowd.

"Avada Kedavra." The words were spoken so calmly and without a second thought, it was hard to believe that Harry Potter had been the one to utter those unforgivable words that ended the random student's life.

Voldemort gave Harry an approving smirk before turning back to the occupants of the Hall. "My benevolence will not last long, now do as you are told before I lose my patience you filthy little half breeds!" When he noticed that the teachers were not moving he snarled "Those of you that dare to call yourselves teachers do not have the right to sit at that table, you will move to sit where you belong."

"My boy…you…how do you come by that body?" Though Dumbledore's face was calm, his eyes were blazing with barely contained fury and sadness.

"I have not been – nor will I _ever _be your _boy _Dumbledore. Now go sit with your pathetic students before I have to make an example of one of your teachers. I would rather not have to," he grinned maliciously "I have plans for the lot of you."

"Tom," Dumbledore got no further than one syllable before a green light flew through the air, hitting Severus squarely in the chest.

Harry sighed and shook his head "He did warn you."

Dumbledore was just staring at the wide-eyed lifeless body of his Potions Professor. Harry knew that he probably should have felt something when the old man started to cry silently, tearing rolling down his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to care for the man who had monopolised his life for so many years.

The teary eyed man looked up at the two men with confusion, anger and remorse in his eyes "Why? Why did you do it? Why him? He was one of you?"

"Don't bullshit me you senile fool, Harry told me he was spying for you. I've already gotten rid of your other spy if you were wondering." Harry and Voldemort shared a conspiring look as Voldemort pushed one of his new locks of raven black hair behind his ear.

The new body that he possessed was sensual. Standing at an impressive 6"7' foot, his black robes clung to his lithe and sinewy frame. His hands were long and elegant as they twirled around his wand. His was the picture of youth, the epitome of pureblood sophistication.

"The other…_he was only 16!_" The Head of Gryffindor shrieked.

"Crucio."

The woman fell to the floor screaming. Harry only held the curse for the few moments but it felt like hours to McGonagall. "Draco Malfoy was a snitch who felt loyalty to no man, only to himself; much like the late Potions Master." He looked down on the woman on the floor "You would do well to not speak out of turn, it would be a shame to waste your blood."

"…why?" The Deputy Headmistress' voice was small and shaky, but there was simply no mistake as to what she was asking.

Harry sneered, growling at her "He didn't ask the impossible of me." He leant against the side of the Dark Lord, not missing the multiple intakes of breath from student, teacher and Death Eater alike. "He didn't ask me to change. He didn't lie to me. He didn't stab me in the back. He doesn't care what my persuasions are. He gave me the better option; I would be a fool not to take it!"

"Do not believe what he says Harry. The man killed your parents, has been after your life since you were born. He will destroy you and throw you away the second he no longer needs you!"

"That is one thing I will not do Dumbledore." It was a credit to the Death Eaters that they did not pass out when they saw their Lord and Master wrap his arms around the young man's waist. "For you see we have a deal, as long as he keeps up his side of the bargain, he shall rule with me as my consort."

"After all two halves must make a whole." Harry snorted at the shock on Dumbledore's face; Harry was glad the Headmaster could seemingly appreciate the horrific irony in two half-bloods leading a pureblood supremacy group.

Harry leaned up and brushed his lips against the Dark Lords chin, the 9 o'clock shadow tickling the soft flesh. "Shall we kill the mudbloods now?" He paused as he seemed to think for a moment "We are still keeping the half-bloods and such aren't we, after all we are in need of a few disposable Death Eaters…and a few slaves here and there would never go afar." He grinned cruelly "After all, who knows what they could be trained for?"

"For once Harry, it is you that have read my mind." They smirked at each other before turning towards the petrified crowd.

They pointed their wand at the children and the screams began – it was the start of a new millennia.


	5. 5 Congratulations

The second years watched on in awe as their Potions Professor threw the esteemed Gilderoy Lockhart through the air to land 10 feet away on his arse with a girlish yelp. This resounded in raucous cheering and clapping from all male second years while the girls all rushed over to see if their beloved Professor was ok.

Though Harry Potter may not like Snape that much, it was certainly entertaining to finally see someone finally put that blonde twit in his place. Harry didn't simply believe Lockhart knew all he said he did about Defence against the Dark Arts, because if Lockhart practiced what he preached than he would not have set loose a nest or Cornish pixies on a second year class. Nor would he have dressed up a bunch of irritable dwarves as cupids for Valentine's day.

At first Harry found it hard to come back and watched the others duel when the club was on, for it just made him too uncomfortable. All of the stares and the whispering was just too much for the twelve year old to handle.

Eventually though – with the help of his friends – Harry had eventually built up the courage to return to the duelling club, even if it was only to watch the others duel.

It had certainly made the Gryffindors day to see the insufferable DADA Professor thrown on his arse yet again by Snape; who seemed to be more violent than usual of late.

The club proceeded as usual. Lockhart made a fool of himself, Snape yelled at Gryffindors and showed the Slytherins how to correct their stances. And as usual the two Professors were ending the session with one final demonstrational duel.

Yet again it did not take long for the DADA Professor to end up on the mat, face planted into the hard surface this time. Snape didn't even seem as pleased as he normally was with his victory – more frustrated than anything.

With a brisk swish of his cloak, Snape made his way down off of the platform. What he did not notice however – which mind you was entirely peculiar for him – was a golden wrapped figure skulking up behind him.

The figure tapped the dark man on the shoulder and Snape turned around with an audible snarl. At the noise the students froze in their exit, eager to watch the altercation between the two Professors.

"I never got to congratulate you on your win Severus." Lockhart said cheerfully – more so than usual which worried Harry.

"I have beaten you within seconds of every match we have had to this date you buffoon. Now remove your hand from my shoulder before I am forced to remove it for you." Every student in the room recognised that voice, it was Snape's you've-pushed-me-too-far-and-now-you're-going-to-get-it-voice and every student knew it was a voice to be reckoned with; apparently Lockhart was denser than Harry had first believed as he kept smiling benignly.

"Well then consider this congratulations for every match I've yet to congratulate you for." Before Snape could even ask what Lockhart was blathering on about he felt a pair of lips connect harshly with his.

Harry was not the only student in the room with a slack jaw and girls were fainting in shock by the second. It seemed that the DADA Professor had frozen Snape solid with his impulsive action, and as one to always take advantage of a situation, Lockhart pushed himself closer to the warm body. He ran his manicured nails up into the greasy hair and pulled the Potion Masters head closer to his. He kissed the frozen lips with all the passion he could muster, trying to push a response out of them.

Snape finally came to his sense when he felt a cloth covered leg slide between his knees. Shocked far more than he would have liked to admit, Snape pushed back from the blushing blonde man and without a further thought, slammed his fist into his aristocratic nose, shattering it on impact.

Snape –while still thoroughly pissed – wore a pleased expression as he watched crimson blood run down Lockhart's face to stain his robes. He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve to wipe the blood from his knuckles as the DADA Professor crumpled to ground clutching his nose, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Stop with your snivelling you ignoramus. If you were half the wizard you claimed to be you would have been able to stop me." He looked down at the crying man on the ground "Pathetic." He sneered "Reduced to tears by a simple broken nose," he bent at the waist and leant down so that his head was only slightly above that of the crumpled Professor's "you must be the whiniest little bottom."

Snape scoffed at the whimpering man and picked him up by the collar of his robes. "If you ever touch me again I will do more than break your nose." He let go of the man's robes and Lockhart flopped to the floor with a thud.

As he brushed of some invisible lint from the sleeve of his robe he glared at the crowd that had seemed to surround him "If you know what's good for you, you will move. NOW!" When the children seemed too stunned to move, he growled and raised his voice "ANYONE LEFT INSIDE THE HALL BY THE TIME I COUNT TO TEN WILL LOOSE 100 POINTS! 1…2…" Snape didn't even get to three before the last of the second year students were scampering out of the doorway.

With a sigh Snape looked at the prone figures of the female students – and two male by the looks of it – that had feinted at the sight of their beloved DADA Professor kissing their dreaded Potions Master. There were about six of them in total – too many for him to levitate to the infirmary on his own. He was going to need help – though loath he was to admit it.

Looking down at the prone figure of the Professor at his feet he saw the snivelling man was not an option, so he sent a Patronus to the Headmaster – after all, who else better to clean up this mess?

Snape walked back and sat on the edge of the mat in wait for the Headmaster, a petrified Lockhart in the corner whimpering quietly.

Snape couldn't help but smile.


End file.
